


French Kisses

by RosyPalms



Category: Tekken
Genre: Bath Sex, Conspiracy, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Romance, Showers, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Lili sets a plan in motion to win Asuka's heart by means of seduction.





	French Kisses

Another afternoon, another fight. Lili was an expert at riling up Asuka Kazama, not that it took much. The brunette had a short fuse, and it was easily ignited by Lili’s classy demeanor and extremely condescending mockery.

Lili had her reasons of course. She loved the thrill of a good fight. She used to sneak out of her manor at night to participate in street fights, but that had stopped since her rivalry with Asuka had begun. No wannabe tough guy could hold a candle to her. Her ferocity, her strength, her ingenuity.

She admired Asuka, and wanted to prove herself by besting her conclusively. However, they were evenly matched, so their bouts never ended. And as those bout continued day after day, Lili began to admire Asuka more and more. Her kindness hidden under lots of cheer and bravado, her bravery, her beauty.

Her heart burned for Asuka, with admiration, love, and desire. She sought to fight the brunette right after school for no other reason than that she could catch glimpses under her skirt that way. Being able to show off herself was an added bonus. Her integrity didn’t allow her to simply let Asuka win, but every time the Japanese girl grappled her she wished to just stay like that so she could feel her soft breasts some more.

These feelings became unbearable, and Lili decided that she would have to confess to Asuka somehow. She needed to express these feelings. However, a lady of high birth such as herself opening up to a lousy commoner, making herself vulnerable, was out of the question. Her only option was seduction; making Asuka come to her.

So she did what she did best, she pushed Asuka’s buttons and fought her. She threw kicks, evaded strikes, and taunted her beloved for good measure. Lili stayed highly mobile, forcing Asuka to follower her through the entire town, back to her manor. Her plans would unfold there. Hearing Asuka’s frustrated accusations of cowardice as she ran made her giggle in anticipation.

They arrived at the wall surrounding the property. Lili scaled it and waited for Asuka to follow suit. She glanced beyond to see if Sebastian had prepared everything like she had instructed. He did not disappoint. When Asuka joined her, Lili grinned as if she were certain of victory. Balancing on the narrow wall, Asuka approached her and threw tentative jabs and kicks to her shins, which Lili easily evaded. She needed something more for her plan.

“ _Mon Dieu_! Is that the best you can do?”, she teased. “I’ll show you what I can do, you prissy little princess!”, Asuka roared, and wound up for a mighty swing of her leg. Lili had waited for this. She moved in and caught Asuka’s leg. However, the force of the kick made them wobble dangerously. Usually, two experienced martial artists such as themselves could’ve easily maintained their balance, but Lili chose to simply let herself fall off, dragging Asuka along.

There was a shriek and a splash. They had landed in a large muddy pit that Sebastian had prepared. Both of them were covered in it, their school uniforms were ruined, and the mood for fighting was gone.

“Awww, look at this mess! Now I’ll have to walk through the whole town looking like a pig. What is this mud pit even doing here?”, Asuka asked. Lili played innocent. “I wonder, but I can assure you someone will get fired for this”. In actuality, if everything worked out, Sebastian would probably get a raise.

“Well, anyway, I think a shower is in order. Come”, Lili said, and got to her feet. Asuka looked at her doubtfully. “Are you telling me you’re going to let me take a shower? Here? In your house?”. Lili put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. “Yes”, she said. “That’s a… surprisingly kind offer”. Now Lili frowned. “Are you calling me unkind?”. “No no no, of course not. Thank you very much!”, Asuka said emphatically. She didn’t want to be seen in her current, muddied state.

Lili led her inside. Upon seeing them, Sebastian acted shocked and furious at whoever was responsible for this mishap. Lili took Asuka upstairs to her private bathroom while Sebastian fetched towels for them. Asuka gawked like a country bumpkin. The room was tiled with expensive, pink marble, and was at least three times as large as her own bedroom. The toilet and sink were both completely white and scrubbed to a mirror sheen. The walk-in shower was large enough for five people at least, and instead of a normal bathtub, a small pool was built into the floor.

“What do you need all this room for?”, she asked, dumbfounded. “This little chamber? Don’t be absurd, this one doesn’t even have a sauna”, Lili said, leaving Asuka to stare in disbelief.

After Sebastian had brought their towels, prepared a bath, and left, the girls started stripping. Their ruined uniforms ended up in a pile, closely followed by Asuka’s plain white underwear and the racy red lingerie Lili was wearing in hopes of tantalizing the brunette. Asuka certainly raised an eyebrow at the extravagant underwear, which Lili took as a good sign.

They stepped under the shower together, and washed off whatever mud and dirt had made it through their clothes. Lili was checking out Asuka the entire time. Lili’s breasts were nothing to scoff at, however, Asuka’s were in an entirely different league. Those big mounds were crowned by tan colored nipples, unlike Lili’s own rosebuds. The brunettes curvy hips were a bit wider than Lili’s and featured a thick, though groomed patch of pubes whereas Lili was completely hairless down there. Both girls had firm, shapely butts and beautiful, toned legs., courtesy of their martial arts training.

Lili washed Asuka’s back, claiming that she had missed some mud. It was just an excuse to caress her smooth skin for a moment. She had to fight the urge to just fall to her knees and knead her plush booty. She had to move on to the next step of her plan before she ruined everything. Despite her tomboyish attitude, Lili knew that Asuka wasn’t the sort of girl that one could just ask for a fuck and get it. Seduction was the way to go, and the way led straight into the bathtub. 

The water in the tub was pleasantly warm, bordering on hot. Large piles of foam floated on the surface and a fresh, flowery smell filled the humid air. Even though there was enough space for both girls to spread out and still be at least two feet apart, Lili stayed close to Asuka, which the brunette didn’t seem to mind very much. She simply sat down, closed her eyes, and sighed contently. “I could get used to this. Haa, thanks for having me, Lili”, she said. “It was nothing”, the French girl responded absentmindedly. Her attention rested on Asuka’s big breasts, only half immersed in the water, their nipples just barely poking out from the surface. She had to gather her courage and start her plan. She had planned her lines ahead of time.

“Curious”, she said. Asuka opened her eyes and looked at her quizzically. “Since you’re such a boor, I mean”. Asuka frowned. “I’m not sure what you just called me, but are you trying to pick a fight?”, she asked. “Not at all, Asuka. I was just contemplating how someone of such lowly origins could be so beautiful”, Lili said, and as she did, she got closer. Their thighs touched underwater, and Lili gently touched Asuka’s cheek. Lili’s heart fluttered when Asuka didn’t immediately jump out of the tub. “Pardon?”, the brunette mouthed instead, wide-eyed.

“You’re beautiful, Asuka Kazama”, Lili murmured, her hand sliding from Asuka’s cheek, down her neck, along the side of her breast, over her toned stomach, and finally to her inner thigh. Lili looked into her big brown eyes and saw nervousness. She stroked her leg dangerously close to that alluring patch of hair down there as she continued to speak. “You’ve ignited a fire in me”, she whispered, leaning in. Their lips were almost touching. “And only your lips can quench it”.

Then she did it. She planted her lips on Asuka’s, and slowly inserted her tongue into her beloved’s mouth. Lili felt overwhelmed. Asuka tasted sweet, felt soft and warm, and feeling her made her whole body tremble with excitement. Her heart leaped when Asuka’s tongue reciprocated her own, tender advances.

They exchanged a long look when they broke the kiss. Lili felt emboldened by Asuka’s apparent acceptance of her feelings. She reached for one of Asuka’s breasts and fondled it. She appreciated the weight, the softness, the shape; it all sent shivers down her spine. Asuka merely whimpered when Lili applied a little bit of pressure. She was adorable.

“B-but… we’re both girls...”, Asuka stammered weakly. She looked conflicted, but her heavy breathing betrayed her arousal. “Am I beautiful, Asuka?”, Lili asked. The brunette nodded. “Do you want to touch me?”, the blonde asked. “Yes”, Asuka whispered. As if she had waited for a command, Lili climbed into her lap, wrapped her graceful legs around her waist and her slender arms around her shoulders. “I’m yours for the taking, _mon chérie_ ”, she said, smiling.

Asuka hesitated, and Lili felt her breath on her face. Then the brunette slowly embraced her, placing her hands on Lili’s back. Asuka hands gently stroked her skin, while Lili leaned in for another kiss. She moaned a little when Asuka grasped her shapely butt and pulled her closer. Their breasts had been lightly touching, but now they were squished together, their nipples pressing into each other.

Lili was glad she was in a tub full of water, otherwise her pussy surely would’ve been dripping all on its own. Kissing wasn’t enough anymore, she needed more. The French girl stood up, water cascading down her pristine body. Asuka was left staring at Lili’s crotch. The blonde put one leg up on the edge of the tub, giving Asuka clear view of her smooth pussy. The pink lips were slick with bathwater and her own juices. Lili’s fingers slipped in between and parted them, showing off her pretty pink insides and her erect clitoris. “Please, _mon chérie_ , touch me. Touch my _minou_ ”, she whined.

Asuka seemed to be gasping for air for a moment, groaning. Her mouth slowly opened and she unfurled her tongue. Then Lili felt Asuka’s hands on her ass again. One pull, and Lili’s snatch was pushed into Asuka’s face, making the brunette groan and the blonde yelp.

Asuka started licking her like a dog, lapping up her honey wherever she found it. Her clit wasn’t safe either. Asuka sucked on it occasionally, rolling her tongue on it, or flicking it around. It was bliss, it was everything Lili had wanted and more. She moaned unabashedly, one hand tangled in her long hair, the other grasping Asuka’s head and pulling it. “Ah! Asuka, sweet Asuka!”, she whimpered.

The Japanese girl still had some tricks up her sleeve though. One of her hands moved onto Lili’s lower back to pull while the other one moved between her legs. When she inserted one finger, Lili gasped. The second one made her groan, and moving them made it impossible for Lili to stay quiet.

It was impossible not to cum. The orgasm rocked Lili’s body, warm showers washed over her, and her knees turned to jelly. She grew faint and fell over backwards, but Asuka caught her before she hurt herself. “Lili? Are you okay?”, she asked, her face concerned and smeared with Lili’s honey. “ _Très_ okay”, she answered. She was still dizzy from the hot water and the climax. She snuggled up to Asuka and buried her face in her plentiful breasts.

They relocated to Lili’s bed. Asuka wanted to cool off, more so for Lili’s sake than her own. However, cooling off didn’t mean that the intimacy had to stop. After all, Asuka hadn’t gotten her turn yet.

She was spread out on Lili’s sheets like a buffet. Lili placed a gentle kiss on her lips, slowly kissing her way down her neck, took some time to suck Asuka’s nipples and fondle her boobs, and continued across her toned stomach to her pussy. She let Asuka’s pubes brush across her face before she took a look at her meal. Her lips were shaven and pink, whether because of excitement or from the hot water Lili couldn’t say. Regardless, she looked delicious.

Asuka shrieked when Lili suddenly shoved her tongue inside her. She writhed, lifting her hips and straining her legs, but Lili didn’t let up. Her tongue continued digging while her fingers set upon Asuka’s clit. Lili smiled when she heard her squeal. She knew she was doing a good job when Asuka’s hands gripped her head and pulled her in.

The Japanese girl couldn’t resist for very long. Her orgasm came quickly, was accompanied by her screaming Lili’s name, and was very wet. She squirted like a fountain, ruining sheets and splashing Lili’s face.

When Asuka slowly came down from her high, Lili was leaning over her, face dripping. “Oh no, Lili! I’m terribly sor-”, she said before Lili tenderly placed a finger on her lips. “Shhh, Asuka. It was _magnifique_ ”, she whispered and kissed Asuka again.

They continued making love for hours, alternating between relaxed make out sessions and pleasuring each other. Lili had many ideas and fantasies that she wanted to realize and Asuka didn’t mind at all.

They had just finished scissoring, when Asuka noticed that it was dark outside already. “I should go home. My parents will worry”, she said, somberly. However, Lili had different plans. She reached for an intercom on her nightstand. “Sebastian?”, she called. The speaker crackled. “Yes, mademoiselle?”, the ancient voice of the butler answered. “Kindly call the Kazama household and inform them that we are having a sleepover. Their daughter will return tomorrow”, Lili said, winking at her lovely companion. “Of course”, Sebastian replied. The girls smiled at each other and resumed their play. It continued til late into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my french. Literally.
> 
> I don't speak french and I didn't trust google translate to give me authentic french dirty talk. Therefore I settled for simply replacing word here and there.
> 
> Also: fun with tags. Beware the big mud pit conspiracy! lol


End file.
